


Science Made Me Do It

by bobasheebaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impala Sex, Language, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, oral (female receiving), unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: No summary this is all science, I'm innocent!





	Science Made Me Do It

He was gorgeous, he always was fucking gorgeous, but man when he ran. The dirty thoughts it incited in you. The intense face he’d make as he was running from some danger. He would be slightly out of breath and a thin sheen of sweat would form across his body. You tried to keep your thoughts and feelings in check, but it was tough. Dean Winchester was a god among men, any woman would want to be with him, any woman who got to be with him was lucky. You belonged in the former category, but wanted desperately to be in the later. You had run into the Winchester’s a few weeks ago on a hunt and decided to tag along. You used to be a nurse and could patch better than either Winchester so you were useful and they didn’t mind having you around. But Dean Winchester certainly wasn’t making it easy on you.   
It wasn’t just when he ran, the man was fucking sinful! The way he’d bite his lip and slowly release it. Or how he’d run his tongue over his lip. Pretty much everything this man did turned you on and had you walking around with drenched panties on a regular basis. You could be pissed but it’s was partly your own damn fault for thinking all those dirty thoughts.  
The worst had to have been when he came out of the bathroom, still wet, chest glistening, in only a towel. He didn’t know you would be in the room or he would have taken his clothes in with him to get dressed. You tried not to stare, but goddamn he was like a fucking Greek god! His chest looked like it had been carved from stone, his strong jaw, the man was a modern day Adonis. And that towel almost showed it all. The way the towel clung to his hips, his perfectly bowed legs peeking out. His short brown hair still damp from the shower. A few leftover drops of water carving their way over his chiseled chest. It was all almost enough to make you jump him right then and there, and you probably would have had Sam not been in the room.   
But now it was just you and Dean, Sam had stayed behind at the motel. Dean just jumped an fence that should have been impossible for him to be able to jump that easily. The man basically flipped over the top giving you a mere glimpse of his stomach. You couldn’t stop thinking about how strong his arms must be to be able to throw his body around with such ease, and how much you wanted to be under his chiseled body with his strong arms holding him up. You couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that flooded your mind, a moan slipping from your mouth.  
“You ok there sweetheart?” The cocky son of a bitch asked with a smirk on his face.  
“Fine.” You muttered, your refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing what he did to you.  
“Sure about that sweetheart?” He asked, closing the distance between you getting impossibly close to you. You could feel his warm breath fan across your face.   
Your dirty thoughts already had you impossibly wet, you didn’t think it was possible to get any wetter, but his close proximity, his deep rumbling voice and his breath against your face had made you so wet you surely were dripping down your thighs, your underwear had to be completely trashed by this point.  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me, especially after the shower. I knew you’d be in the room sweetheart, I simply didn’t care.” He drawled.  
Cocky son of bitch did it on purpose? That information, his close proximity and you didn’t care about holding back anymore. You grabbed the collar of his flannel, pulling him down and kissed him, hard. He didn’t pause, didn’t even flinch, he kissed you back just as hard, his hands coming up to tangle in your hair, body pushing you against the side of the Impala.  
You pushed his flannel off his shoulders, down his arms. Hands trailing down his chest, grabbing the hem of his shirt pulling it up. He broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt over his head. He leaned back a bit, hips still pressing you into the Impala, and removed both your flannel and tank.   
“Back seat.” You panted.   
He stepped back, pulling you with him, opened the back door, tossing your discarded tops in as he let you climb in and climbed in after you. Seconds after the door was close his lips were back on yours, his hands behind your back ridding you of your bra. Your hands trailing his bare chest, landing on his belt. Your hands fumbled to undo his belt and pants, slipping your hand in to grab his hardening length, eliciting a low moan at the feel of your soft hand on his velvety cock. Dean broke the kiss and quickly shed both of you of your pants and underwear. He guided you back, Leaning across the seat, his mouth trailing nips and kisses down your neck and chest. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking, nipping, licking it until it became a hardened bud, quickly moving to do the same to the other. He trailed open mouth kisses down your stomach. He nudged your legs opened and inhaled a sharp breath when he came eye level with your wet sex.   
“You’re dripping sweetheart.” He almost growled.  
Dean dipped his tongue between your warm folds, lapping at your juices, licking his way to your clit. He flicked the sensitive bundle of nerves before sucking it roughly. You threw back your head and moaned as your hands came to tangle in his hair. He sucked and nibbled at your clit and you could feel the coil growing tighter. He thrust two thick digits into your warm heat, curling the just right to hit your g-spot. Dean sucked and thrust and you felt the coil snap, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body, screaming his name as you came. He pumped his fingers, working you through your high. Dean crawled back up your body before kissing you. You could taste your juices on his mouth and it only served to turn you on more. He lined his thick hard length up with your warm center and thrust in until he was fully seated inside. His cock stretching you more than you’ve ever been stretched before.  
“So fucking tight sweetheart.” He groaned.  
Dean waited until you bucked your hips into his, telling him to move. He pulled almost completely out before slamming back into you, hitting the sensitive spot inside you. You wrapped your legs around his waist, heels digging in his ass, pushing him deeper inside you. Your arms wrapped around his back, fingers digging into his flesh as he kept thrusting into you at a bruising pace, your hips moving in time with his. His hands dug into your hips and you knew you’d have bruises to remind you tomorrow. He fucked your hard and fast, you felt the familiar coil growing, your walls began tightening around his thick length. Your orgasm came fast and hard, your walls clenching around his cock, waves of pleasure flowing through your body, mind going blank, you were sure you’ve never come as hard before. You felt his cock twitch inside you as his thrusts faltered, his cock spilling thick hot cum deep inside you, moaning your name as he came. He fucked you both through your highs. Collapsing on top of you, both of you coated in a thin sheen of sweat.   
“Well, it’s about damn time sweetheart. I’ve been watching you checking me out for weeks. Been seeing what would rile you up enough to break.” Dean panted between breaths.  
Cocky son of a bitch planned this? He probably told Sam to stay back at the motel too. You’d show him two can play that game.


End file.
